


Blue

by Ionlyhave1



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Crowley, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Meg, Bobbygod, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Demon Naomi, Demon Sam Winchester, F/M, Human Ruby, Hunter Castiel, M/M, Tenth Doctor Era, Vampire Samandriel, reverse au, sad doctor, the doctor who is not reversey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlyhave1/pseuds/Ionlyhave1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a chance encounter with an unfamiliar face, the angel Dean finds a bond of brotherhood with Sam, a demon. As Dean's view changes, Castiel struggles with his past and the reason he became a hunter.  Dean is drawn inexplicably to Castiel in a romance that is strictly prohibited by Crowley, King of Heaven. Their fragile relationships strain as elements of each's past threaten to tear them apart. A frantic search for Bobbygod escalates into a mission to discover one important truth: family don't end with blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Dean knew exactly why he was placed on earth and precisely what he was supposed to do. He knew that he must protect his father’s creations with his life. Everything had always made sense to Dean. Although it had been ages since he had actually heard from Bobbygod, Dean had never stopped being faithful. He did exactly what he had been commanded to do so many years ago. How long was it now? Three millennia? Four? It didn't matter really. The important things were protecting the humans, having faith, and staying true to Bobbygod. After all, He had always remained true to Dean, explained everything he needed to, and never lied. For Dean, absolutely everything made sense. Everything except Castiel. 

Humans were the most incredible beings to Dean. He had seen them climb out of the muck, look into the sun for the first time, stand up, grow communities, create languages, fight, war, destroy, innovate, rebuild, love. How full of wonder and awe humans were. They had discovered so much, knew so much, and yet they were still surprised at themselves and at the world. They didn’t know as much as they assumed, of course. There were the demons, the ghosts, all the vicious abominations in purgatory, of course the angels, and innumerable others. Most humans chose to live blissfully in ignorance. Dean thought that this made them beautiful. They were so like children and yet so sure of themselves. 

The boy, Castiel, was human, but...somehow decidedly unlike any other. He hunted with a human called Ruby. They fought “monsters,” or that was how Castiel put it. Dean thought that this was an overly general term to use and wished that Castiel and Ruby would open their minds to see that there were possibilities for even the most twisted, the most broken, to heal. If he was honest with himself, Dean would admit that he had seen the world much the same way as the hunters for a very long time, most of his life in fact. What had made him change his mind was a demon called Sam. 

\---

_It was October 1512 and Michelangelo was putting his finishing touches on the Sistine Chapel ceiling. Dean loved watching Mitch (that was what he insisted on being called) maneuver his brush through the paint to create something truly heavenly. Although no one ever really captured Bobbygod as he truly appeared, it was interesting to see men of god try._

_Dean had come back to this moment many times before, but something was definitely different this time. There was a blue box in the corner and a demon stumbling out of it screaming profanities at the air as he circled it again and again. Another man exited the box wearing a pair of what looked like 1980’s 3-D glasses and, looking directly at Dean, queried, “You haven’t been taking trips that would cause temporal disturbance around here have you?”_

_"Well," Dean said, flustered, "I have been bending time today, if that's what you mean. I can't say that I really understand all of what that entails, but I think that I remember Lucifer saying something about... oh what was it that you said again? Temporal disturbance? I've never really gotten all the angel mojo myself, I just know how to trust in Bobbygod and protect the humans." Dean had been warily watching the demon and observed that his true face strongly resembled that of a moose. "I'm sorry, but how are you able to see me? Humans only see me if I want them to."_

_"Could have something to do with the fact that I'm not human, or the fact that these fancy glasses allow me to see non-Time Lord created tears and folds in the fabric of time and space. I'm also wondering why you're so worried about my new friend Sam there. What's he ever done to you?" the man in the glasses responded._

_"If you two don't mind, would somebody tell me what the hell is going on with that crazy box?" the demon apparently named Sam yelled._  
 _"Oi! Don't talk about her like that! She can hear you, you know!" the man with the glasses said._    
 _"Who are you?" Dean inquired._  
 _"I'm the Doctor," the man said as he flashed a piece of blank paper in front of Dean and Sam._  
 _"Are you trying to show us something, Doctor...what was it?" Sam asked, in a slightly quieter tone than before.  
"Just the Doctor is fine and of course I'm showing you something. They're my credentials, see?"_

_The paper remained blank as ever and Dean and Sam looked at each other questioningly. Although Dean had always been taught to abhor and kill upon sight things such as Sam, at the present, a more pressing matter existed; that of the stranger who could see angels and was friends with demons. Still, Dean thought, there was something about the moment they had shared, both silently asking a question and sharing the same answer. Sam seemed suddenly very familiar and Dean silently wished that the demon was something other than that._

_"Look, Doctor," Sam had air quoted the word as Dean snickered, "That paper has nothing on it and you still haven't explained about the blue box we came in. One minute I'm burning in Hell, the next I'm inside that thing with you, and then I'm in the freaking Sistine Chapel getting out of a police box," he had air quoted again, "that's bigger on the inside!"_

_"Well, that's not as uncommon as you think," Dean began, when all of a sudden, a lovely young woman appeared and asked, "Dean, what are you doing with a demon and why can that..."_  
 _"Time Lord," the Doctor supplied._  
 _"Time thingy see you? You're strictly on watch and see orders, aren't you?" The woman paused and lowered her voice, "You haven't heard from Lucifer have you? Or," she dropped even lower," from Bobbygod?"_  
 _"No, Meg, he's...well, I don't really know what or why he can see me...and I'm talking to the demon because, well," Dean said sheepishly, "I think he could be a friend."_

Dean smiled at the memory as he sat on a park bench. He had lived for a very long time, he thought, and not had enough good memories. Humans quarreled often and even those who claimed peace as their aim almost always had ulterior motives. There were a select number of events in his life that were really worth remembering: receiving his grace, meeting Sam and the Doctor, and seeing Castiel for the first time.   
The temperature was 27° F exactly. Dean remembered this because Castiel had been holding a thermometer.   
  
 _"There's a cold spot here. Hard to tell with it being frigid as hell here anyway, but I'm sure this is the place."_

_Dean halted when he heard the tremulous sound of a voice that he was not convinced was entirely human. It was abysmally deep and had a slight roughness that was only revealed in the use of consonants. Dean's reverie was interrupted by a bird whose proximity to the angel could only be attributed to ignorance of his presence. As the aviary chirruped in fright of the invisible hand that brushed it away, the eyes of the man to whom the voice belonged swiftly darted to the location they would have found the angel. His eyes were the color of the sky at dusk. They stayed fixed upon the spot, and for one moment, Dean swore that there was a glint of recognition in them._

_"You want to gank a ghost today or just enjoy the scenery, Cas?"_ _  
"Just wait... I...never mind. Let's go."_

_There was the voice again. Every strain, every lilt sent shivers down the spine of Dean's vessel. The angel watched the hunters go deftly into an abandoned shed carrying a gallon of salt and a bag which appeared to be filled with rifles. They lit a fire, after which a piercing shriek filled the air and then ended as quickly as it began. The two hunters vacated the shed still cradling the rock salt and duffle bag as if they were young children._

_"You want to grab some pie at the diner a couple blocks back? I think they had cherry."_ _  
"Oh god dammit. Again? You, Castiel, are a pie addict."_

Dean pondered Castiel’s affinity to the dessert for a few moments, and then chuckled. Hunters were generally one personality type and had the same sob story. They were strong, malicious, vengeful humans with unresolved supernatural trauma that caused them to effectively become emotionless. They were often more like monsters than the creatures they hunted. Most were bigoted and had no sense of mercy whatsoever. Castiel Nokavitch was the same in many respects. He thought of all non-human creatures as monsters and inherently evil, he was uncannily strong, could be truly frightening, and he acted very much like he couldn't feel anything.

In reality, however, Castiel had neither a supernatural trauma in his past or a malicious personality. The strong, silent front that Castiel had carefully constructed was believed by most to be his true self. Only a few, Ruby included, knew the pie favoring, cat-loving, kind-to-strangers Cas. Dean became one of those few gradually. He would go over points in Castiel's life that illustrated what kind of human he was. It was strange to Dean that someone with such a content and happy life would choose to become a hunter. 

Castiel had first discovered demons at a fraternity party at Stanford in 2000. They had been getting horribly intoxicated and began to flip their eyes to black and to shout spells at the furniture. Unfortunately for the demons, the music playing was a mash-up of something by Queen and a demon exorcism spoken by a priest warning his congregation of the perils of rock music. As Castiel was driving that night, he was one of the only sober enough to see clouds of black smoke pouring out of several party guests' mouths. This, Dean had observed, would terrify most into either a life of blissful solitude or of denial driven ignorance. Castiel chose neither, which, Dean had assumed, meant that he would return to his only option: a normal, ignorant, peaceful life. He was decidedly incorrect. 

Castiel told everyone who asked that he had become a hunter to escape everyone's expectations, a lie that Dean would have believed if he didn't know Castiel better than anyone in the world.  He had wanted to become a marine biologist since he learned the word, which made his leaving Stanford three years into his BS in the very subject even odder. A whole army of demons would not have changed the boy's mind. Dean would have said that Castiel had completely given up his dream if it weren't for his annual trip to the ocean. 

It didn't matter where, but every year on his birthday, Castiel would drop Ruby off at a motel and drive until he found the ocean. He would strip down to only boxers and leap into the waves with a giddiness to match an angel's first flight. After around a half hour, Castiel would leave the water and lay on the sand, dripping wet to watch the sky. He would stay there for as long as he could resist the tide pools. Somehow, the names of all the marine life came flooding back into Castiel's mind the moment he set foot in a tide pool. He would gently pick up several sea creatures to examine and then place each lovingly back where it belonged. 

The angel had seen (in his own opinion) all the important points in Castiel's life and couldn't come to a conclusion that made sense. The boy had a beautiful soul and clearly deserved something better than a hunter's life, and the angel had no idea why Castiel would punish himself with one.


End file.
